Shower
by Soyna
Summary: Rude can't look away.


**Shower**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Rude can't look away.

**Characters**

Rude ... and Tifa?

**Content and Rating:**

This fiction is rated M due to: Nudity, Masturbation.

Plays with your emotions: Yes

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Final Fantasy VII, just using for my own amusement. There is no profit from this endeavour.

**Acknowledgments and Author's note:**

Game Timeline...  
>Thanks to ZiggyPasta for being a great Beta and friend.<p>

* * *

><p>The water beat down on his shoulders as he stood with his back to the shower spray. He had it on the hardest setting, and was grateful that the hotel had a lot of water pressure. It wasn't enough to get all the tension out of his shoulders, but it was helping. The new AVALANCHE crew was tough, not as tough as the previous members, but still they were causing them problems.<p>

His side hurt from where Tifa had hit him. He smirked as he rubbed the bruise. It was a good hit. The small, busty woman had a lot of power behind those moves. He had been admiring how she swung her leg in a roundhouse and hit him hard enough to send him flying.

He remembered the kick in slow motion. With ease, she set her right foot on the ground and gracefully swung her left leg around to kick him aside. Not being able to gain his feet after the blow, Reno was left on his own to deal with the crazy crew as he scrambled out of the battle to call in back-up before they were both defeated.

That didn't work out, and the AVALANCHE group got away. They had gathered their wits about them, and made their way back to the nearest town to get treated and wait for further instruction. He went straight up to the hotel room and Reno went to the bar to nurse his wounds with alcohol. Rude was not in the mood to drink, but he was in the mood to think about the battle.

Turning around in the shower so that the spray hit his face, he reached for the soap. The small off-white bar in his hands quickly lathered up, and he started to get rid of the grime and sweat. His mind kept going back to the busty woman; her long, thick legs with all that wonderful power that was in the small package. Her strong arms that bulged when she flexed her fists and her large chest swayed and bounced as she beat the hell out of him and Reno.

Moving the soap across his chest, he smiled at the thought of the woman and her fiery dark eyes; the sexy yell that she emitted as she clenched her teeth, and with a hefty blow, made Reno spit out a tooth. She was everything that he thought of as sexy all wrapped up in a tight little scantily dressed package.

His body was starting to react to the thoughts of her, and there was no point in stopping it. He was alone in the room and was going to take advantage of it. Reaching down, Rude grabbed his half-hard member with the hand that contained the small hotel bar of soap. He placed the other hand on the tile wall of the hotel shower to brace himself. Spreading his legs, he leisurely began to soap his cock. There was no need to rush.

He thought of the melee fighter raising her gloved hands, swaying slightly so her hair swished behind her, and sneering as she cast a healing spell on one of her fighting mates. It was a look that sent shivers down his spine, and wished she would cast that spell on him. Her materia use didn't seem all that strong, but even at a distance it felt warm.

If they weren't enemies, he would have asked her on a date. He doubted that he was her type, but he could always dream. She also didn't look like the type that used materia during sex, but if she were his, he would show her the wonders of a little magic play.

Steadily, his cock grew harder. He had to set his feet more firmly in the shower as he rocked his hips to counter the movements of his hand. It had been awhile since he had allowed himself release. He did not have much of a sex drive since he was betrayed by his last girlfriend.

Chuckling to himself at the irony of being infatuated with another terrorist was not lost on him. Of course, the other woman had deceived him to get information, where as Tifa was downright honest, in-your-face, and did not pull a single one of her punches.

Not to mention—busty.

The thought of how her breasts moved beneath that super tight white shirt caused his dick to twitch in his hand, and he increased his pace. Knowing that they were enemies did not stop him. He knew it should have. He had promised himself that he wouldn't fall for any woman that was the enemy again. He was not going to let anyone play with his heart like the one in the past had.

But then, Tifa wasn't trying to get into his heart to steal information or use him. Tifa wanted him dead and would gladly throw kicks and fists at him to save the Planet. He wouldn't mind as long as she kept that short skirt so he could see it lift slightly when she would try to hit him with a high kick. It was an unexpected thrill to catch a glimpse of a plain white pair of panties.

She was a simple small town girl that was trying to find her way in life. She was the sexy girl next door with a lot of anger issues, and was not afraid to speak her own mind. He rubbed his hard cock and wishing that she was sitting on his lap. Rocking harder against his hand, the thought of her on his lap, with her tits in his face and her body surrounding his cock, was hotter than any lap dance that he ever had.

Lowering his head and looking down at his cock, he stroked himself faster. His dark flesh was surrounded with white foam that sprayed against the wall as he squeezed to put more pressure. Keeping the thought of Tifa giving him a lap dance was enough to make his stomach start to tighten and his breath to quicken. Muscles in his legs were tensing, and he locked his knees so that he wouldn't slip or fall.

He would give up his sunglasses to motorboat those boobs, and give them a squeeze or two. Even if they were on good terms, he would never say or ask outright to touch her, but he could dream of all the actions he would like to do those boobs, including coming all over them.

And that was when the electricity ran through him with one last flex of his tightening muscles; he came with a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut as the orgasm shook him. His hand stopped moving along his cock and held the pulsing flesh in place as the feeling finally subsided.

He stood still as his breathing evened out and the water washed the thoughts away. His side still hurt from where she had kicked him, but he felt strangely ... refreshed. When his energy returned, he finished washing.

He was fully relaxed as he crawled into one of the twin beds, and went to sleep with thoughts of Tifa. He was looking forward to seeing her fight again.


End file.
